Letty to the rescue!
by UltraViolett2893
Summary: Young Letty finds what she always wanted while helping little Mia.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic!

Disclaimer - I do not own Fast and the Furious, nor do I own the characters portrayed.

Letty waited her whole life for love. Sure, she had her family, but they were far from loving. Her mother was an abusive drunk and her father was imprisoned when she was a child on drug dealing charges. Having such outstanding parents didn't make her the most popular person at school. Letty was often teased for her unfortunate home life. Even though her school wasn't filled with rich brats, it was still school and bullies were on duty. Letty's small stature and lanky body never got the better of her. What she lacked in size, she excelled in attitude, courage and a mean left hook. Which from the start of school taught many not to mess with her. Letty was never one to back down from a fight, which incidentally is how she met the Toretto's.

In the 3rd grade Letty was sitting in the play ground at recess when she noticed a circle of kids forming in the middle of the area. This wouldn't normally effect her until she heard whimpering. Walking to the middle of the crowded circle she found a two 5th grade boys picking on Mia Toretto, a 1st grader who brought her barbie to school. While one of the boys held up the doll high over her head, the other boy taunted and laughed. Mia, in turn kicked the boy holding the doll. Which angered them, and he pushed her to the ground. This infuriated Letty, seeing a cat and mouse game that was amusing to them. She marched straight up to the boys, punched one in the gut and the other in the nose. She retrieved the doll and helped little Mia up.

"Thank you!" Mia beamed enthusiastically, while cradling her doll.  
"It's no problem" Letty chuckled at the cute girls goofy grin.

After school, Mia retold the story about her heroine to her older brother Dom and his best friend Vince, who were in detention at the time. At the school gates, Mia spotted Letty. Dom thanked her for protecting his little sister. They all got to talking and realised they only lived a block apart and they all walked home together. Mia rambling on about how brave Letty was.

They reached the Toretto house and were met outside by Dom and Mia's father, Tony. Who was working on his car. Letty loved cars. Before her father was taken away he used to always work on the family car. It was something that always fascinated her. He never allowed her to help, but she would constantly sit around and watch intently much to her fathers displeasure. Mia, seeing Tony she immediately introduced Letty and went on once again to retell the heroic tale.

"Well Letty I'm very glad there are people like you around to take care of my Mia, especially since other people are much too busy". He said, frowning toward Dom and Vince at the mention of there detention.

He went on "Although I don't like you fighting, I think you at least deserve lunch on us, what do you say?". Tony asked with the warmest smile she's ever seen.

"Sure, that'd be great".

After lunch, Letty and Vince were heading home when Tony caught Letty eyeing the car he was working on.

"You know Letty, I have my own garage and your more than welcome to come by if your interested in cars".

"Really? Wow, thanks Mr. Toretto". Letty's grin was from ear to ear.

"Call me Tony".

Weeks, months and years passed. And every school day since, all four kids would walk to the Toretto's for lunch, head to the garage and then head to there prospective homes.

And like that, Letty found the love and family she always craved.


	2. Chapter 2

(Years later)

Dom 16  
Vince 16  
Letty 14  
Mia 11

"Mia I am not wearing that!". Letty cringed at the younger girl as she held up what can only be described as a pink lace curtain.

"Letty! You've said no to every dress I've showed you. You NEED to wear a dress to church tomorrow or no BBQ, you heard dad's new rules".

Tony would have a BBQ every Sunday and everyone the Toretto's knew would show up. They were amazed every week by the amount of people who would come. Tony was such a generous man he would invite basically anyone who he'd come in contact with. Every one of them would arrive. Each week the back yard would get full of people ready for good food and a good time.

With Letty and Vince spending all their spare time at the house or garage for the last few years they were all as close as family. And as family, they had to follow the same rules as Mia and Dom.

"Listen up". Tony spoke while in the midst of lunch with the 4 kids. They all looked up from there food with eager eyes.

"Letty, Vince I love you kids like my own and I expect you to follow the same rules". Letty and Vince looks confused glancing at each other and then at Tony, wondering what they had done wrong.

"Tony I'm so sorry I know we're not supposed to play football in the house but it was an accident, I didn't mean to break the vase". Vince blurted out so quick that it was hard to follow. Dom put his face in this hands and groaned. Mia and Letty broke into a fit of giggles at the sudden confession. While Tony turned his head quickly towards the living room not even noticing the broken vase until it was mentioned.

He turned back chuckling lightly. "It's okay Vince I never liked that vase anyway. What I was trying to say was you are like my own so I will expect both of you to be at church with us on Sundays from now on or you will not be allowed for the BBQ. Got it?". They both nodded.

"You need to pick something out Let, I know you don't have any dresses". Mia said with a sympathetic smile.

Mia really grew to love Letty as a sister over the years. She learned about Letty's home life one day at school when she showed up with a black eye and a bruises all over her arms. Although Letty was mad at her for a few days after telling Tony, Letty could never stay away from her new family for long. As a result, Tony had a discussion with Letty's mother and she would stay over at the Toretto's whenever she liked.

Even though Letty much appreciated Tony's kindness she never wanted to over step her boundaries with her new family and would often stick it out at home and only go over when things got out of control. One night Letty showed up at the Toretto's around 11 at night. With a bloody lip and hand print plastered on her cheek. That was the first night any of them had ever seen Letty scared. She was always strong willed and brave. So they often forgot she came from a bad home. Since that day Tony insisted she stay the night at any whisper of an argument stirring at home.

"Ok Mia I will wear that blue one you showed me earlier". Mia beamed with joy. There were dresses all over her bed from trying to decide what Letty could wear.

The next day Tony, Dom, Vince, Letty and Mia were all in church. And as a result all entitled to the family BBQ. It was the last BBQ of the summer as school was to start the following week to all the kids displeasure, apart from Mia who loved school.

Games at the BBQ were a must and Tony found it to be the highlight of his week seeing everyone just letting loose and enjoying themselves for a couple of hours.

After the BBQ was over and the guests all left. It was proposed that they watch movies the rest of the night to wind down from the hectic day they had. By the third movie, Mia was out like a light and Tony woke her up and sent her up to bed.

"I'm off to bed too. Are you two going out or staying in?"

"We wanted to go meet a few friends later". Dom replied to his barely awake father.

"Okay, but don't be out too late. Just because you have a car now. I expect you to follow the rules I set you".

"Be home by 11, no speeding  
tickets and no funny business". Dom and Vince both recited in monotone voices.

"Good. And Letty how about you stay the night here alright?". Letty simply nodded, already half asleep.

Tony sagged up stairs to his room and once the 'click' of his bedroom door was heard cheeky grins were upon Dom and Vince faces.

"So what are you guys really up to tonight?".

"Nothing". They answered in unison.

Letty rolled her eyes and went up to the guest room. Or her room. She changed out of the dress Mia has lent her and carefully hung it up so she could return it to her tomorrow. She then went to the closet, picked out some pjs from the pile of clothes she has over at their house for such times and climbed into bed for the night.

Back down stairs..

"You ready bro?".

"Never been more ready for anything in my life, let's do this".


End file.
